An Interesting Match
by ShadowhunterTrickster
Summary: Khan has just opened fire onto the roomful of officers at Starfleet HQ. He begins to beam away but he finds himself pulled from his destination on Kronos. He finds himself slammed down hard enough to make him dizzy on the cold floor of somewhere very dark and the first thing he hears is a deep, smooth, and…sensual voice saying "How interesting…" Khaloki pairing. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:This is short because I'd like to see how it's received so please review and feed me some ideas :) Much appreciated! **_

It was done. Partially at least. Hopefully Marcus as at the very least wounded. Khan could only wish.

Damn that man though, the one who ruined his engine. Khan only caught a glimpse of his face but it was enough. He'd remember. He began the beaming sequence that would take him to Kronos. The golden light started to surround him and just as he began to see the debris of the Klingon home world he felt himself yanked away. His breath was knocked from him as he spun through space.

What the hell was happening? His beaming device had been working perfectly! He tried to tuck himself into a ball to protect himself; he may be superhuman but he didn't know where he'd end up. Best to be safe.

Turns out he was correct in doing this, because not a few seconds had passed before he was slammed hard onto an unforgiving surface. The drop had been so forceful that he was actually dizzy. He tried to open his eyes and all he found was darkness. Then Khan heard a voice. It was deep, smooth, and…sensual. His foggy brain had volunteered that last adjective and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't exactly in a position to have completely coherent thoughts.

"How fascinating…" The voice said. Khan heard footsteps coming towards him and he tried to move for his weapon but his limbs were like lead. He'd never felt like this before. He hated it. He wasn't used to being weak, and he wished he could threaten the other person.

"What unusual clothes…," the voice said and the super being felt chilly fingers pick at his leather and black shirt; they brushed against his lower abdomen and they feel-for a second-nice. "You must be from another realm. Fantastic, I've been in dire need of a distraction."

Khan tried to mumble something but then two cool fingers were pressed against his forehead and he began to get drowsy. What was happening? Why couldn't he fight this? Where…was…he…

"Shhh now…," the fingers left his head but Khan could still feel the gaze as he drifted to slumber. "Rest. We'll have plenty of time to talk after." A low chuckle was the last thing he heard.

Xxx

Well wasn't this remarkable? Loki had just been lying in his bed, in this damned cell, practicing magic when he'd sensed something strange. A pull of some kind. He concentrated and let his fingers making grasping motions at the strange sensation. It felt as if it was coming closer…and closer, at a rapid pace. Then something fell onto the floor, with all the grace of an elephant falling from a tree.

It startled Loki, actually _startled _him. He wasn't afraid of bumps in the night (as he usually was the one creating them), but this he had not been expecting.

Loki stood and came closer to the huddled mass on the floor, "How fascinating …"

With his eyes already adjusted to the dark (and a bit of magic to make his eyes slightly cat-like), Loki could see that the mass was a man. He was wearing a black leather coat, which was something Loki understood but the other clothes were so strange. What kind of material hugged a body so tightly but didn't constrict movement? The man was trying to move his arms but the fall has obviously disoriented him, and Loki watched as the fabric clung to his visitor's muscular (did he just think muscular? He'd been without sex too long. That's all), arms but seemed to breathe.

"What unusual clothes…," he picked at the man's coat and then felt the hem of his shirt. It was soft yet strong. Hm. His digits brushed against some skin and the god felt how smooth it was… Focus Silvertongue.

"You must be from another realm," Loki was excited. Something he hadn't been in centuries. After New York He had been confined to Asgard and this fucking cell. He had no idea what things were like out in the other worlds, let alone how time had altered them. The man was probably from Midgard. A new Midgard than he had known. The thought was so intriguing. He would finally have someone new to speak to. He could learn new things, perhaps even escape…Something brought the man here and if Loki combined his magic with it, perhaps they could both escape.

The man tried to speak but the fall had obviously stunned his speaking abilities as well as his movements as all that came out was mumbled syllables. Loki decided to put the human (well he seemed human at least) to sleep by pressing his fingers to the mans face. His complexion seemed as pale as Loki's was and his features were…well agreeable, if anything. By the stars, Loki had been without sex for a long time. Maybe he could seduce the next maid who brought him a meal, get his urges out of the way so he could concentrate on escaping and his new…pet.

Besides, it was still dark; the man could've been deformed for all he knew. Not that it mattered he was still happy to have someone new around. He'd see in the morning he supposed. But he found himself hoping…

"Shhhh now… We'll have plenty of time to talk after," Loki chuckled as he watched the man visibly relax into the floor.

Now where to hide him… Loki looked around his prison. He had a table filled with books, papers and ink where he sometimes sketched things and wrote poetry (yes poetry, he was the Silvertongue after all), then there were some small bookshelves filled with his favorite books from the palace library (his mo- …Queen Frigga… would smuggle him a new one every now and again) against the right side wall. His bed was big enough for just him and was against the side wall; the rest was a clear floor space that he used for meditation and exercise (as much he could anyway, one did get suffocated in here.).

Under the table seemed to be the best bet. Loki waved his hand and turned the chairs by the table into a small cot-like bed and pushed it under. He then created an opaque tablecloth from one of his bed sheets and slipped it under everything on the table's surface, now the entire table was covered down to an inch above the legs. There. This man, his new pet, he supposed would be hidden from sight now. Loki hefted the man into his arms and was surprised to find that he was heavy; more so than a normal human man. Strange. The god also found that he felt…nice. It was a nice weight and Loki could smell the man's scent. Musky…but sharp, and….nice. Nice? That's all his brain could come up with? The Liesmith's mind could only think _nice? _

Damn.

He really was lonely.

With a shake of his head the mischievous man slipped the unconscious one under the tablecloth and onto the cot he had created. He rearranged his limbs so that he wouldn't have cramps from being curled up in the morning. It wouldn't do to have an uncomfortable Midgardian. He was likely to be frightened anyway, but Loki could do what he could. First make them feel secure, next make them trust you, and then you could take what you wanted. That was the trick.

The green-eyed man crossed the floor back to his own bed and wrapped the covers around him. A Midgardian. One who could tell him new things and inform him of the new world. One who could help him escapes this insufferable prison. He smiled in the dark and closed his eyes.

How fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan woke slowly, moving his limbs to make sure everything worked and with each movement he became more and more conscious. Where was he…? He had opened fire, his engine had been damaged, he had tried to beam away but something had pulled him…here. A man. He remembered a man touching him and then he had fallen asleep…

He needed to find out where he was. Khan opened his eyes and after rubbing them he looked around. It seemed he was under a table. Looking from side to side Khan noticed a cloth; upon touching it he felt that it was very thin and concluded that if he was indeed under a table then he was completely concealed. The cloth ran almost down to the bottom feet of the table. So the man had concealed him, perhaps even protected him. All this just made Khan ready to get some answers. As he was functioning normally now he would be able to put up a fight against the deep-voiced man. _Sensual-voiced. _

No. Stop that. You are just lonely, Khan told himself. You have just been without real sex for months and humans were so fragile he had had to hold back (with tremendous effort as he was not a gentle lover exactly), lest he truly hurt them. And that would not do for a Commander of Starfleet. Fake title but all the same, he had had to live the lie. Thinking of the past year of his life made him remember his fear that his crew was dead, and once again he hoped Marcus was in pain.

When I get back there, Khan thought, and you are not dead I am going to crack your skull open. He suddenly wished Marcus to be alive, just so he could truly watch the light fade from his eyes. But for now he had to assess his current situation.

Khan listened intently, trying to get a sense of what was going on. He was smart enough to realize that just peeking out could prove problematic; he had no idea where he was or what threats were close by. He did not consider the man who put him to sleep a threat but he was not exactly an ally. How was he able to do that anyway? A sedative in the fingertips? Most didn't work on him though, as his body burned them off quickly. Then what?

He stilled, hearing footsteps. And then a soft, feminine voice.

"Your breakfast Prince Loki."

"Am I not allowed to eat in the Grand Hall, maid?"

There was the voice Khan had heard. It exuded authority, much like his own. A prince? Where was he? And Loki? Was that not the name of the Norse god of trickery in mythology? How strange... Wait could he be... No. No, no no it's not possible. There was no way he could possibly be in _Asgard. _

Could it?

It was a myth, a story. All of the gods and goddesses were; just stories made up by primitive people to explain things.

Weren't they?

"I am sorry Prince but no. You would be dining alone as the...the royal family has gone hunting this morning, even the queen."

Why did the woman hesitate to say the royal family? If the man was a prince wasn't he a part of said family? An outcast maybe. From his own relatives? Khan couldn't imagine how that would feel…he felt alone as it was without his crew and they had all loved him; and he them. Khan was startled to feel tears threatening to fall. He missed them so… They had left a hole in chest that could only be filled with the death of Marcus and any other Starfleet officer he came across. Khan balled his fists up and willed the tears away.

He had to focus.

The one called Loki sighed and said, "Very well I shall eat alone, again…" Now he sounded melancholy. Just a moment ago he had sounded like the very embodiment of princely power and now... He sounded as if he was a lonely man. It seemed more likely now that he was indeed an outcast from his own kin. Did the prince really feel this lonesome, as Khan felt? Or, was he playing this woman, as his namesake would do? Loki was the God of Lies was he not? Playing on emotions seems like something the god would do, not that the enhanced being thought this prince was actually was the god.

It was preposterous.

"I am sorry my Prince…I would join you but I am forbidden to enter and I do not wish to be punished…" Ahhh she sounded sincere. Now Loki's intention would be revealed. If he asked her to stay and perhaps complimented her looks he was just playing her, but if there was no compliment he was sincere. Khan found himself eager to know which would be true, what kind of person had hidden him here?

The man's voice was seductive, charming and had a hint of pleading.

"Oh but please stay. It has been a while since I've been visited by such a lovely woman. At least stay for a few minutes…and if you like I can let you in. the guards will never know," the voice dropped lower, "It'll be our secret."

Khan could hear the woman's breath hitch. Oh yes, this man was a trickster. He just wanted a bed mate. Khan was beginning to respect this fellow.

"I… W-well uhm…," stuttered the poor girl.

Khan was waiting for her footsteps to come inside (signaling Loki's victory, which the genetically enhanced man found himself rooting for), but then a loud noise was heard, and the girl squeaked in surprised. Loki growled, but did it so low that Khan knew he was the only one who heard.

"I-I am sorry Prince. I must go." The hidden man heard the sounds of pattering, small feet going away at a run and an exasperated sigh.

"Damn," came the one called Loki's voice. Something was set upon the table's surface and then the cloth concealing Khan disappeared in a golden light.

"You may come out now Midgardian. I don't bite. Well, not at first."

Khan rolled himself out from under his hiding place and stood gracefully. He stood with his back straight and his hands at his sides, at ease, yet prepared for anything.

His first thought was green. Green eyes, so impossibly emerald green it had to be a trick of the light. The next thought was mischievous. The man before him stood much like himself; head held high, shoulders back, hands clasped behind him, but with a roguish look in his eyes. Like a cat that had caught a canary but had not gotten punished.

Khan was not a canary.

"Well well," said the man. "You aren't deformed at all." Khan blinked.

"What?" Very rarely was Khan caught off guard but he was most certainly not expecting that statement.

The green eyed man chuckled, "Oh nothing. I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Loki. Prince of Asgard. God of mischief, lies, and trickery. Yes, your Midgardian legends are true." The man smirked, obviously pleased by Khan's reaction. He couldn't believe it, and he was so shocked that he let it show on his face.

Asgard was real? He was in Asgard? With the god Loki? How extraordinary.

He said so and looked at Loki curiously while he introduced himself.

"I am Khan Noonien Singh. You may just call me Khan. I am a genetically enhanced human from Earth, or Midgard, as you call it. You are truly the god?" Khan again took in the man's appearance and how he held himself. He seemed to like the attention Khan was giving him as he stood up slightly straighter and puffed his chest out almost imperceptibly.

"Yes I am. Enhanced? In what way? You seem like a normal human if a bit more… muscular than most I've come into contact with." The green eyed man took a step closer to him and Khan stood his ground, wondering what was going to happen. Could he best a god in a fight? Khan was savage and had almost unparalleled skills but this man had been alive for millennia…Even he was sure to lose, if there was a confrontation.

His voice was steady as he told how he and his crew were made to be better in every way. They were smarter, quicker, stronger…and savage.

At the word savage Loki's eyes gleamed, he seemed to be enjoying Khan's tale immensely.

"Fascinating…," Loki circled him and Khan followed his movements out of the corners of his eyes. He could just feel the god's gaze drinking him in. The pale exposed neck with freckles, strong shoulders and thick biceps; he especially felt like the other man was giving special attention to his ass. He was aware that the pants he was wearing were very flattering, and he had gotten many male invitations when he wore them. Was he being…appraised as a man or as a bedmate? Khan felt some blood flow steadily south at that thought.

Bedding a god? He could let go, be as rough as he wanted; the god was surely stronger than him and could take it. It would be a power struggle…one Khan found himself interested in. Perhaps after he vanquished Marcus, he could return somehow and seduce the god.

Loki now stood in front of him once again, this time raking his gaze over Kahn's front; his comfortable yet tight shirt, that left little to the imagination of what lay under and the front of his…flattering pants.

"Satisfied with what you've seen, Loki?" Loki smirked when Khan said his name.

"Yes very much so. A savage and beautiful race your people must be. Last night I had thought you might be deformed, as it was dark but I have to say I am pleasantly surprised." Khan felt a bit smug at the compliment. This man found him attractive and seemed to be receptive to him. Khan would definitely attempt to get him into bed at some point. "I put you to sleep with magic, so I could conceal you. Your appearance would've caused a ruckus and I couldn't have that. It's been so long since anyone new came and I wanted to be able to enjoy you."

The god smirked and went to one of the chairs by the table Khan had slept under. He turned it around so he was facing the superior human and sat leisurely. He leaned back, crossing his arms and letting the ankle of his left leg rest on his right knee. "Tell me the rest of your story, Khan. I want to know how you came to be here and what Midgard is like now. It's been quite a while since I've been there."

Khan started to say that he wanted information as well when Loki interrupted.

"Goodness me where are my manners? Please have a seat." He snapped and another chair, identical to his appeared behind Khan. Magic was real… Khan was shocked but this time he kept it from showing on his face as he sat down, back straight and the balls of his feet hips' width apart on the floor. Best to be ready for anything though he was enjoying the other man's presence.

"If I am to tell you mine I expect you to tell me yours, Prince." Khan smirked a bit at the look in Loki's eyes, wary of this stranger calling him by his title as if it he didn't believe he deserved it. "I head your little conversation with that woman. She was hesitant to mention the royal family thought you introduced yourself as prince. That makes you a part of the family and yet here you are…" Khan looked around the room for the first time (his attention had solely been on Loki since he had seen the man), and continued, "This is obviously a prison. This leads me to believe that though you are royal you are an outcast or a criminal. I want to know why. You are obviously powerful so why would they keep you here? My compensation for my story will be yours. Agreed?"

Khan was delighted at the mirth and slight surprise in Loki's eyes. He had surprised him by being so direct and making a demand but Loki seemed to like the challenge.

"Agreed, Khan."

Khan had to stop himself from biting his lip at the sound of his name falling from those lips, the man's accent was melodic and Khan found himself wanting to hear his name come again from the god. Over…and over...and over.

Loki smirked, perhaps sensing Khan's reaction and said, "You go first telling me of Midgard and then I shall explain my imprisonment here in this cell. A tale for a tale. And perhaps after both are done we can help each other. I should like to leave this place and you must be eager to get home. Now…" He leaned forward slightly and looked directly into Khan's eyes.

"Shall we begin?"


End file.
